


What Happens Late at Night...

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Kissing, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris had been expecting her to make her move for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Late at Night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaFemmeDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "apples."

It took every bit of his willpower not to fight back as Isabela shoved him against one of the alley walls near the Hanged Man. Fenris growled, glaring at her. "What are you doing?"

Isabela's response was to kiss him.

If it had been anyone else, Fenris doubted he would been able to resist the urge to shove his hand through her chest. As it was, he was honestly surprised that it had taken Isabela as long as it had to make her move. She hadn't exactly been subtle in her interest over the past few years, and from what he'd seen patience wasn't even remotely her forte. The past few months had been especially entertaining.

She pulled away with a frustrated groan.

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Most men usually _kiss back_ ," Isabela grumbled, shooting him an annoyed look.

Despite his best intentions, Fenris felt the corner of his mouth threatening to pull upwards into a smile. "Do they?" he asked lightly.

Isabela frowned. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked, almost incredulously. "At a time like this?"

"A time like this?" Fenris repeated. "I have no idea what you mean."

She glared at him.

Fenris didn't even attempt to hide his amusement.

Isabela narrowed her eyes, studying him closely for a moment. Then she leaned forward, one of her hands reaching down to rest lightly on his groin. He knew there was no hiding the fact that her kiss had affected him a bit more than he'd let on, but he still made an attempt.

It took everything Fenris had to keep his expression from shifting. "Did you need something?"

With a smirk, Isabela flexed her fingers. She had a surprisingly firm grip, all things considered.

Despite his best intentions, Fenris let out a moan as she gently squeezed his erection a second time. He was well aware that he was playing a dangerous game, but for the first time in as long as he could remember he didn't feel even a hint of anxiety.

"Well, well, well," Isabela said, sounding more than a little amused. "It sounds like I'm not the only one who needs something."

Fenris met her gaze for the first time since she'd shoved him against the wall. "Is that so?" he asked.

Isabela raised an eyebrow.

Without saying anything else, he leaned in and kissed her. This time, he made certain that he was the one in the lead. After a moment or so, Isabela relaxed into the kiss, and he took advantage of her inattention to switch their positions. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around so that she was the one with her back against the wall.

Isabela laughed against his lips.

"My rooms are closer," she said teasingly, pulling away just a little. "And I have food for us to have for breakfast."

Fenris chuckled. "We'd have to walk by all of the others to get there," he pointed out. "And so do I."

"Is that so?" Isabela asked lightly. She nipped at his neck, and he honestly couldn't tell if it was meant to be a kiss or a bite.

Knowing Isabela, it could have been either.

Fenris pulled away. It surprised him just how much effort it took. "I have apples," he said, trying to keep his voice even. He suspected that he didn't quite succeed, judging by the amused look on Isabela's face. "Hawke keeps dropping them off. He apparently thinks that I don't eat enough."

"Is that so?" Isabela asked. Her mouth twitched. "Well then, it does sound as if your mansion might have more privacy than my rooms."

"Oh?" Fenris asked. His hips jerked slightly as Isabela brought her hand down to rest on his groin again.

Isabela leaned in and pressed another kiss against his lips. Then she pulled away, not even trying to pull her gaze away from his. "Are you coming?"

Fenris's mouth twitched. "That remains to be seen."

Isabela threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, don't worry about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
